


Я дома

by Alliar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, PWP, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К Хинате просто приспособиться, даже проще, чем впустить в свою жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я дома

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

На улице тихо и темно, только фонарь очерчивает неяркий круг маслянистого желтого света. Над головой сплелись гибкие ветки клена, они покачиваются и сухо шуршат под напором ветра. Сверху сыплется сверкающая в фонарном свете снежная крошка и колко врезается в глаза.

Пальцы кажутся неловкими от холода; перчатки их не спасают. Никто не думал, что к Рождеству на город обрушится мороз, и Аоне не думал об этом тоже. Зима пришла тихо, незаметно. Просто в один момент город проснулся — а за окнами уже бело: тонкий кружевной узор изморози расписал стекла, голые ветви деревьев напряженно склонились под весом снега, а детвора высыпала на улицы, спеша наиграться в снежки, пока есть такая возможность.

Аоне подтягивает сползающую с плеча лямку и всматривается в темноту. Где-то далеко проезжают редкие автомобили, сигналя и рыча моторами, а тут, в закутке между домами и единственным, уже закрывшимся магазином, время застыло до следующего утра.

На звонок Хината не ответил.

Протяжные гудки ввинчиваются в черепную коробку через уши, рассыпаются внутри гулким эхом и затихают, когда неживой женский голос просит оставить сообщение или перезвонить позднее. Аоне стягивает перчатку, дышит на потерявшие чувствительность пальцы и терпеливо набирает еще раз, зная о привычке Хинаты ставить телефон на беззвучный режим — потому что лекции, тренировки или просто забыл. К этому, как и ко многому другому, приходится привыкнуть.

В целом с Хинатой легко. Он ловкий, подвижный и быстрый как ветер. К нему в самом деле просто приспособиться, даже проще, чем впустить в свою жизнь.

Аоне начинает мерить шагами очерченный фонарем круг света. Снег скрипит под толстыми подошвами ботинок, ломается и проваливается. Во время выдохов изо рта вырываются клубы прозрачного пара. Замирают в воздухе небольшими облаками и развеиваются. Сумка оттягивает натруженное плечо, скользит по гладкой ткани куртки.

Наст поскрипывает под ногами.

Это просто чтобы убить время. Аоне не уходит, хотя до дома — две сотни метров. Все равно одному в пустой квартире находиться невозможно. За две недели, пока Хинаты не было дома, он успел возненавидеть слишком тихие и просторные комнаты. Он включает подсветку на телефоне и смотрит на часы. Белая электронная девятка меняется на ноль, и теперь они показывают ровно двадцать три часа.

Время почти подошло.

— Аоне!

Голос звонко взрезает бархатные сумерки, с ветки над головой с криком снимается ворона. Оборачиваясь, Аоне уже знает, что увидит: Хината почти бежит, поскальзываясь на снегу и размахивая руками. Увесистая дорожная сумка бьет его по бедру, шапка сбилась набок и почти закрыла один глаз. Перчаток на нем нет, и Аоне хмурится, заметив покрасневшие от холода кончики пальцев.

— Привет, — выдыхает Хината, останавливаясь напротив.

Он не переступает через границу света, и Аоне чувствует почти мистическое удовлетворение от того, что ныряет во тьму. Она смыкается за его спиной, рассеянный золотистый свет с неохотой отпускает его и остается позади. Он идет следом за Хинатой, слушая его хриплое дыхание.

— Телефон, — интересуется Аоне, зная, что его поймут правильно.

Хината оборачивается через плечо, в глубине расширенных зрачков вспыхивают золотые искры — отражение фонарного света. Его лицо, с покрасневшими от мороза и ветра щеками, почти полностью скрыто шарфом, поэтому голос звучит приглушенно:

— Прости, я забыл включить звук. Он в сумке лежит, на самом дне.

Аоне кивает.

Если поднять голову, то можно рассмотреть яркие россыпи звезд в небе. Хината, словно подслушав его мысли, так и делает, пока Аоне возится, пытаясь достать из сумки свой комплект ключей. Фонарь рядом с домом не горит, снег искрится, и окна темные, словно поглотили весь свет.

— Мы сегодня поздно, — хрипло замечает Хината.

Аоне оборачивается, придерживая дверь. Хината так и стоит чуть поодаль, задрав голову в толстой вязаной шапке; мокрые пряди, оттаявшие под шарфом, выбились и торчат. Он выглядит так непривычно, что от осознания этого словно сжимается удавка на горле. Аоне с усилием отводит взгляд и кашляет. Хината вздрагивает. Потом закидывает сумку на плечо и в два шага оказывается рядом. И он снова такой же, какой всегда — быстрый и легкий, из глаз пропадает непривычный огонь. Это странным образом успокаивает.

Они не пользуются лифтом, лестница кажется бесконечно длинной. Сердце стучит громко, настолько, что Аоне чудится, будто звук отражается от стен и пробивается в чужие квартиры. Хината переставляет ноги в тяжелых ботинках — равномерно, без спешки, но и не медля.

Отчего-то вместо серых ступеней Аоне видит перед собой ленту автомобильной дороги с разделяющей ее белой полосой. И пунктирная линия напоминает его отраженную на бумаге линию пульса.

Хината закрывает за ними дверь и привычно поворачивает защелку. Замок скрипит, щеколда входит в паз, и становится тихо. Аоне нащупывает на стене выключатель, нажимает на выпуклую кнопку. Загорается неяркий, приглушенный свет. Хината проходит вперед, со стуком роняет на пол сумку с вещами и начинает с шорохом выпутываться из верхней одежды. Аоне расшнуровывает ботинки, пальцы все еще покалывает от холода, поэтому они не слушаются. Шнурки поддаются с трудом. Когда он заканчивает и тянет вниз застежку на куртке, Хината оборачивается. У него влажные возле корней волосы, растрепанные после шапки, сияющие глаза и широкая улыбка.

Он бьет этой улыбкой под дых.

Напряжение повисает в воздухе дымным плотным облаком.

Аоне отводит взгляд и начинает раздеваться быстрее. Выдергивает руки из рукавов, стягивает шапку и разматывает толстый шарф, слыша только звук собственного дыхания и шорох одежды. А потом становится тихо, настолько, что можно услышать стук секундной стрелки на настенных часах.

Хината смотрит на него, и это особенный взгляд — тот самый, под которым становится тяжело и жарко дышать. Аоне вешает куртку на крючок, мнется у порога, не зная, куда себя деть, а потом не выдерживает: поворачивается и наклоняется. Обхватывает Хинату за плечи и обнимает, нависая над ним горой, и как никогда остро чувствует себя слишком большим и неуклюжим, пытающимся голыми руками схватить язык пламени.

— Ну вот, — выдыхает Хината ему в грудь. — Теперь можно сказать, что я дома.

Аоне разжимает объятия, и Хината хватает его, притирается ближе, всем телом, тянется навстречу — а потом заставляет наклониться и целует холодными губами.

Дыхание перехватывает, горло сдавливает от накатывающей смеси эмоций. Это восторг, и нежность, и бешеное желание, и что-то еще, тонкое, колючее, от чего болит сердце.

До этого момента он даже не представлял, насколько соскучился. И одно из самых сильных желаний, раздирающих его на части, — раздеть Хинату, уложить и заново изучить. Сверху донизу, от покрасневших улыбающихся губ до кончиков замерзших пальцев. От этого желания в животе теплеет, закручивается жгучей, болезненной спиралью напряжение.

Они пятятся вглубь квартиры, прямо в чернильный провал спальни. Хината идет спиной вперед, и Аоне ведет его, оберегая от выступов стен и острых углов. Губы Хинаты быстро согреваются, поцелуй влажный и жадный: в отличие от Аоне, он всегда заводится быстро. С ним и делать ничего особенного не нужно.

Хината раздевается сам. Быстро, четко, без промедления — в полутьме видно его невысокий силуэт, гибкий и подвижный. Аоне смотрит на него, щурит до рези глаза, пытаясь запомнить, вспомнить заново — разворот плеч, худую спину, жилистые руки. Хината берется расстегивать джинсы, но почему-то застывает. Поднимает растрепанную голову, свет отражается в его глазах.

— Хочу раздеть тебя сам, — проговаривает он хрипло, словно с трудом выталкивая слова из горла. — Можно?

Аоне хочет сказать, что да, можно, что Хинате можно делать с ним все что угодно — но, как всегда, боится, что голос его подведет, а слова вылетают из головы. Поэтому молча кивает и замирает, глядя на него.

Джинсы с шорохом сползают по ногам на пол.

Хочется подойти ближе, опуститься на колени и прижаться губами к голому бедру.

— Я соскучился, — все-таки говорит Аоне, и его голос звучит неожиданно громко и гулко в повисшей тишине.

Хината шумно втягивает воздух, а потом шагает к нему — близко, совсем близко.

От него пышет жаром.

Он раздевает Аоне деловито и быстро. Горячие ладони расстегивают, стягивают, мнут и задирают одежду — а потом прижимаются к оголяющейся коже, гладят, трут и сжимают. Аоне бьет мелкая дрожь, и когда Хината расстегивает на нем джинсы, он чувствует неимоверное облегчение. По пояснице плещет прохладным воздухом, кожа покрывается мурашками.

Он не выдерживает — наклоняется и ловит губы Хинаты своими, и стонет, когда его ладонь ласково проходится по животу и скользит ниже. Пальцы обводят головку, ноги подкашиваются. Перед глазами пляшут разноцветные круги.

— Пойдем, — выговаривает он охрипшим голосом. — Пойдем.

И они идут — делают два шага до неразобранной постели, Хината падает спиной вперед. Аоне накрывает его собой, вжимает в мягко спружинивший матрас и трется всем телом.

Кожа кажется слишком чувствительной, возбуждение топит остатки здравого смысла.

Например, нужно было бы для начала отыскать презервативы и смазку.

Аоне приподнимается над ним на локтях и задыхается: Хината неотрывно смотрит ему в глаза, и его лицо серьезное, как никогда, настолько серьезное, что Аоне становится страшно. Он заставляет его зажмуриться, когда льнет губами к шее, вылизывает ее, прижимает бешено бьющуюся жилку. Хината вздрагивает под ним и громко дышит, извивается, пытаясь притереться пахом.

Становится жарко.

Его руки взлетают и опадают, скользят по мокрым от пота плечам, гладят шею, пальцы приглаживают короткие волосы. Повинуясь движениям его рук, Аоне сползает ниже и ниже, по пути прижимаясь губами и кусая, вылизывая. Хината дергается, когда он накрывает ртом его член. На головке набухает капля смазки — Аоне слизывает ее одним широким мокрым движением, и Хината стонет в голос, не сдерживаясь. Его бедра под ладонями кажутся жесткими и сильными, Аоне гладит нежную кожу с внутренней стороны, касается ягодиц и заднего прохода, трет и пытается протолкнуть хотя бы кончик пальца. Хината зажимается и гладит его по голове одной ладонью, а второй цепляется за смявшееся покрывало.

— Мне этого... определенно... не хватало, — выговаривает он охрипшим голосом, и Аоне удваивает усилия.

Мышцы под ладонями каменеют, в какой-то момент ему становится много — Аоне чувствует это всей кожей. Хината нажимает ладонью ему на затылок, заставляя впустить член глубже в рот, почти в самое горло, и содрогается.

Аоне глотает все. А после прижимается лбом к животу Хинаты и быстро, жестко дрочит себе — потому что терпеть дальше просто невозможно. Ему хватает нескольких сильных движений для того, чтобы кончить.

А потом он подтягивается выше, целует Хинату в лоб и закрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Волосы Хинаты щекотно проходятся по лицу, когда он поворачивается и забрасывает на него руку.

— Я тоже скучал, — шепчет он задумчиво.

Аоне улыбается. Пожалуй, ему мало одного раза — хотя ему всегда было недостаточно. И в самом начале, и сейчас.

Но завтра у них выходной, а значит, торопиться некуда.


End file.
